Kamiya Carlos Toshiki
Carlos is a student of Inashiro Industrial and the lead-off man for Inashiro's batting lineup. Character A kind young man who can take care of others, but due to him immediately getting nude in the dorms, it's those around who end up having to take care of him. Act I West Tokyo Tournament Semifinals After Inashiro win their semifinals match, Carlos is with Narumiya and their second year peers when they see Miyuki Kazuya standing near the toilet entrance in the stadium. The group talks to the catcher briefly, before taking their leave.S1 - Episode 47 Finals At Inashiro's first batting cycle, he swings at Furuya's high ball claiming it to be accidental due to the pressure brought by the pitch. He fights with fouls but gets struck out with Furuya's splitter. He shares to Shirakawa his observations, advising the latter to not bunt at the first pitch. He is later speechless when Narumiya scolds him, Harada and Shirakawa for striking out.S1 - Episode 52 On top of the fourth, Furuya walks Carlos. Shirakawa bunts next and Carlos advances to second base. He makes it back home with Harada's at-bat, tying the score to 1-1. On top of the fifth, he commends Miyuki for a quick play, saying no wonder Narumiya wanted Miyuki on their team. He faces Tanba at-bat and goes for a safety bunt but the ball rolls over the line. He is soon struck out with a pop fly straight to third base. Top of the seventh, he sprints to catch a hit from Yuuki to the center field shocking Yuuki and the journalists. After Yuuki hits Narumiya's change-up on top of the eighth, and Narumiya having let his frustration out behind the dugout, Carlos in his mind commends Narumiya for staying calm on the mound. At the bottom of the ninth and Seidou two outs away from winning the game, Carlos hunches the plate in an effort to pressure Sawamura.S1 - Episode 61 He hits Sawamura's breaking ball but Sakai manages to catch the ball. With only one more out to Seidou's victory, Sawamura hits Shirakawa on the helmet, and Carlos is sent to first base in Shirakawa's place while the latter receives treatment. Carlos steals second during Yoshizawa's at-bat and sprints back to home with Harada's grounder, tying the score to 4-4. After Inashiro scores their fifth run of the game with Narumiya's bat, Carlos jubilate with his teammates.S1 - Episode 63 Summer Koshien The evening before the Final round of Koshien, Narumiya waves to Inashiro's fan-girls from the hostel window. Shirakawa comments that Narumiya enjoys the fuss and Carlos agrees saying that it's because Narumiya is a little boy. In the final match against Komadai Fujimaki Inashiro lost in fourteen innings, finishing second place at Koshien Tournament. Fall Tournament After Nationals, Carlos is seen to take off his shirt while walking on Inashiro's grounds due to the heat and gets scolded by a teammate. Following their second round loss to Ugumori High, he participates in Inashiro's scrimmage against Koukaidai Sagara during their off season.Act I - Chapter 315 Finals He is seen with the rest of Inashiro's main roster to be watching Seidou's finals match against Yakushi High. Act II Spring Tournament In the third round of the tournament is the Inashiro Industrial versus Yakushi High. At the top of the first, Sanada jams Carlos with his shootball.Act II - Chapter 16 With both Sanada and Narumiya pitching well, the game is at a stalemate until the sixth inning when Carlos hits a homerun off Sanada.Act II - Chapter 18 His teammates follows suit with RBI's and combined with Narumiya's pitching, Inashiro wins the match. Relationship with other characters Narumiya Mei Carlos entered Inashiro Industrial after being invited by Narumiya. He thinks highly of Narumiya's pitching skills but also thinks of Narumiya as a 'little boy', and dislikes spoiling him . Act I - Chapter 202S1 - Episodes 46S1 - Episode 66Narumiya's Drama CD Like his teammates, he tolerates Narumiya's childish and arrogant attitude and shows complete trust in their ace. Skills Defense: He has a peculiar posture when at-bat and treasures going in his own rhythm. Players with his level of skills in defense, that make the best use of his fast legs, are said to be counted on the fingers of one hand even in the Kanto region. Batting: Carlos is good at hitting fastballs and can hit RBI's. Recently, in the ongoing Spring Tournament, he is very capable of hitting home-runs. Player Statistics Trivia *His father is a Brazilian who runs a Brazilian cuisine restaurant in the Tokyo metropolitan area. *He has respect for: Miura Kazu, Cristiano Ronaldo *'Rankings' from the guidebook:Official Guide Book - Omote **He has the best speed in the series (Kuramochi’s time is better at short distance, but Carlos leads a little at power and acceleration between bases) **First in outfield defense. **Third in shoulder strength. *He was born and raised in Japan. *Hobby / special skill: basketball, soccer, hip-hop *He has a habit of jumping after he scores a run. Name Etymology *Kamiya (神谷) - Divine Valley *Carlos (カルロス) - Warrior *Toshiki (俊樹) - Distinguished Tree Quotes *"There's no point being serious against a ridiculous pitch like this." ''- about Akira Nagao'' Gallery Carlos-0.png|Kamiya Carlos Toshiki carlos.png|Manga Carlos.jpg|Carlos yasw.jpg waaa.jpg|Carlos in a hat pt.2 hhmmmmii.jpg|Carlos and Shirakawa heh.png yagoofed.png|Strikeout shittedonem.png fuuuuck.png Screenshot 2014-12-02 at 10.39.52 PM.png Screenshot 2014-12-02 at 10.47.43 PM.png Screenshot 2014-12-03 at 12.14.23 AM.png Carlosintense.png runningcarlos.png shirlesscarlos.png Screenshot 2015-02-21 at 6.11.51 PM.png sadcarlos.png Screenshot 2014-12-20 at 6.16.15 PM.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inashiro High School Category:Center Fielder Category:Players Category:3rd Year High School